The Greenskin Wars
The Greenskin Wars were a series of conflicts about a hundred or so years before present day, between the years 5E 1114 and 1128. Despite the fact that many of the veterans of the conflict are now deceased (excluding the occasional elf mercenary), an almost universal distrust of Greenskins persists to this day. This conflict was, for the most part, the first time that the continent of Medroth had encountered Greenskins in any meaningful way. Although some had travelled from Irul to Medroth prior to the Greenskin Wars, they could be counted in three digits, if not less. This drastically changed in midsummer of 5E 1114. The first Greenskin boats were first spotted at early morning, although the warning was unable to be sounded by the time they hit the beach. Although the number of Greenskins invading was enough to almost rival the population of the nations they were invading, the number was only a fraction of the population of Greenskins on Irul. The truth is that the nation of Vatrostok, where the majority of the Greenskins hailed from was undergoing a severe famine brought on by overpopulation and plague at the time, which was only made worse by the incompetent leadership of Kurzug Malogul, Tsar of Vatrostok. As a response to these issues, Kurzug Malogul decreed that half of the population would be exiled to "Marzuul", or "Medroth". It's still unclear whether Kurzug knew that Medroth was populated by any substantial civilisations. Thus, the "army" that invaded the shores of Dacheim was closer to wave of refugees than any substantial army. Debates still continue into the present day about whether or not conflict could have been avoided had the two nations shared a common language, but for the people of Dacheim, they saw a hostile wave of monsters invading their shores - and responded as such. The first official casualty of the war was Peter Cooper, a lighthouse keeper who was crushed to death when a giant threw a boulder at the lighthouse in response to a panicked cry for aid from Peter. For the next 14 years, Orcs, Goblins, Ogres, Giants and Trolls would tear their way across Medroth, finally being defeated in Western Ingram at the event since dubbed the "Cranbrook Holdout". With the defeat of Barok Mughhakh, nephew of Kurzug Malogul and unofficial leader of the Greenskin refugees, the Greenskin horde was scattered and leaderless. By this time, both sides of the war had learned the languages of the other from captives, and at last they were able to open negotiations. The Greenskins proposed immediate surrender in exchange for their freedom as non-combatants. Humanity accepted. Interestingly, when Dacheim was first invaded, Ingram, Alterre, Bretwood, Halbeke, Jyptia, Drumnaird and Cheswick all pledged their armies to help defend it. Curiously, in the years prior to the Greenskin Wars, the various nations of Medroth were unfriendly towards one another, and for some war was on the horizon. During the war, and for about fifty years after, the nations were close allies, although in recent years these alliances are beginning to break down. Category:Historical Events Category:Wars